


Primadonna Girl

by radvsblue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Consent Issues, Crossdressing, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah<br/>All I ever wanted was the world</em>
</p>
<p>Felix listens to Marina and the Diamonds and puts on a show. Locus is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primadonna Girl

_♫Living life like I'm in a dream♫_

  
Felix comes strutting into the room, singing along to the same song that has been playing for a half hour while he does God knows what in the bedroom. Apparently, he was getting himself "dolled up", as he'll put it, Locus realizes when he makes the mistake of looking up from his book. Felix is wearing ridiculous orange high heels that do not work with the hideous pink dress he has on instead of his armor. Locus is surprised that there isn't any make up surrounding Felix's eyes or coating his lips, but that might have to do with the "make up doesn't work with your complexion" comment Locus gave him the last time he dressed up. Felix, always vain.

 

_♫I know I've got a big ego♫_

  
_♫I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though♫_

  
Locus scoffs and rolls his eyes. He's been doing his best to ignore the song, despite the unnecessarily loud volume that Felix insists all his music be played at, in favour of reading his book, but it's hard to miss now that he isn't reading and Felix is singing as loud as he can while still sounding "good". Those two lines fit way to well for the singer.

 

_♫And I'm sad to the core, core core♫_

  
"You're not sad. You're smiling like an idiot while you show off how pretty you are."

  
_♫Every day is a chore, chore, chore♫_

  
"You don't do any chores."

 

_♫When you give, I want more, more, more♫_

  
"More money? Because that's the only thing I give you. Get off me."

  
_♫I wanna be adored♫_

 

Felix is now sitting in Locus' lap. The invasion of personal space is not new, so that's not the reason Locus is glaring. No, the reason for that is that Felix threw his book aside so that he could sit there. The glare is useless, however, since Locus is wearing his helmet like always.

 

_♫'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah♫_

 

"You're not a girl. You just dress like one."

 

_♫All I ever wanted was the world♫_

 

The accurate lyrics return. Locus is about to say something else, about to push Felix off, but he's curious as to why Felix has grabbed his hand so he leaves it alone. For now.

 

_♫I can't help that I need it all♫_

 

And now Locus' hand is on Felix's knee. Locus continues to leave it alone so he can see where Felix is taking this. Also, the longer his hand there the more time he has to think of his revenge.

 

_♫The primadonna life, the rise and fall♫_

 

_♫You say that I'm kinda difficult♫_

 

"You're insufferable."

 

_♫But it's always someone else's fault♫_

 

"Wrong."

 

_♫Got you wrapped around my finger, babe♫_

 

_♫You can count on my to misbehave♫_

 

The music continues, but Felix has stopped singing along with it. Since placing his partner's hand on his knee, Felix has slowly been pushing it farther and farther up his thigh. He appears to be content where it currently is, if rubbing his crotch against Locus' hand is anything to go by, but Locus is anything but.

 

"'Got you wrapped around my finger', huh?" Locus repeats. Felix nods, smiling in a way that he probably thinks is seductive, but really isn't. "Alright." Felix has been holding his hand against Locus', making sure it stays in place, so it's easy for Locus to flip things and grab Felix by the wrist, removing both their hands from his crotch. He brings their hands up to make sure that Felix can see, then adds his other hand to the mix. Holding Felix's wrist with one hand, he uses the other to take Felix's index and middle finger and pull them back. With a snap, Locus lets go and stand, letting Felix fall off his lap and onto the floor. There's a thud, followed by an angry shout of "Motherfucker!".

 

Locus retrieves his book and goes into the bedroom to read in peace after locking the door and smashing the music player.


End file.
